madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Characters
Here is the list of the characters of Madan no Ou to Vanadis Protagonist Tigrevurmud Vorn *Also known as: Tigrevurmud, Tigre and the Earl of Alsace. Also apparently used the name Urs in battle occasionally(his father's name)* Wielding the legendary Vorn Black Bow, Tigre is the Earl of Alsace. Tigre is one of the residents of Alsace and responsible for keeping Alsace safe from any enemy. Beginning as the "Prisoner of War" under Eleonora Viltaria after the Battle of Dinant, Tigre had ironically became Elen's primary support and began his alliance with Elen since the rescue of Alsace from the invading troop of Zion Thenardier and fights under her in the name of the Silver Meteor Army. Vanadis Main Article: [[Vanadis|'Vanadis']] '' Eleonora Viltaria *Also known as: Eleonora, Elen and Vanadis of Leitmeritz* Vanadis of Leitmeritz, Elen served as a Vanguard of Zhcted to defend her kingdom against invading kingdoms while dominating the other territories in the name of Zhcted. Carefree yet cunning, Elen saw her people as the reason for her to keep fighting. That is until she met Tigre in the Battle of Dinant and forged her alliance with Earl Vorn; and thus begins her indirect relationship towards Tigre. When her Arifar is united with Tigre's Black Bow ability, it unleashes a huge tornado that would force the arrow faster than the speed of light and give great damage to the target, including flying creatures. Elen's relationship with Tigre after all of their adventures, would surpass the all ally relationship they began with. Elen would do whatever it takes to keep Tigre on her side even if she had to fight with her fellow Vanadis (such as Mila and Sofy). Ludmila Lourie *Also known as: Ludmila, Mila and Vanadis of Olmutz* Heiress of the prestigious House Lourie, Mila often bickering with Elen, with Sofy and Sasha were among of few Vanadis who mediates both Elen and Mila from quarreling. Witnessing Tigre's amazing archery skills when skirmishing with Elen and his desire to protect people of Alsace, Mila starts to respect him, as Tigre is an unrivaled marksman among archers while also witnessing his power of Black Bow breaking through her sturdy Tatra Fortresses Gate. She has been rivals with Elen from a young age and once Ludmila falls in love with Tigre she often fights over him, even surprising Tigre himself when she does. When her Lavias is united with Tigre's Black Bow ability, it unleashes an arrow of ice that eliminates every enemy in the arrows trajectory. Sometimes Ludmila implies she is irritated or to teach him, saying to Tigre "Minus One", "Minus Two" and so on, when Tigre is thinking for longer than she was expecting. Ever since relationship with Tigre began, both Mila and Elen began to quarrel passively in order not to trouble Tigre most of the times. Sofya Obertas *Also known as: Sofya, Sofy, Vanadis of Polesia and Vanadis Mediator* The current Zhcted Vanadis Mediator, Sofy served in the Court of Zhcted and is a moral figure to all the Vanadis around Zhcted. She upholds the principle as a Vanadis, such as how War Maidens should not put their emotions or personal matters ahead of country affairs or their duty. While also serving as a messenger on the Kingdom's behalf, per King Victor's request. A respected friend of Elen, Sofy is among the few who assist Elen and Tigre. Sofy is a pacifistic Vanadis, as such she will not fight unless facing a significant threat. Alexandra Alshavin *Also known as: Sasha, Vanadis of Legnica and Vanadis Mediator (Former)* Elen's best friend and mentor and also one of Zhcted's formidable warlord, Sasha was the former Vanadis Mediator whom is diagnosed an descendant blood disease. As the respected Vanadis for her valor and loyalty, Sasha is often played as the role model among the seven due to her abundant experience as both warlord and minister. She was also one of few (aside from Sofy or even Tigre) few who can quell the bickering between Elen and Mila by forced them in challenger her into a duel, where she was victorious against both Mila and Elen. To date, Sasha is the only Vanadis that defeats and kills Torbalan single-handedly despite her crippled health. Elizaveta Fomina *Also known as: Elizaveta, Vanadis of Lebus, or Rainbow Eyes* As Elen's fellow comrade and arch-rival, Liza resented Elen since their second encounter, where she is ignored and forgotten by the Wind Vanadis herself Due to the incidents regarding a burning village and Rodion's death, Liza would do however it takes to surprass Elen, even if she allying herself with enemy army and resorted to pray Baba Yaga for more power. Like Mila and Sofy, Liza is also harbors her romantic feeling towards Tigre (Urs due to his amnesia) and she considered him as the most important figure in her life. Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis of Osterode, Valentina's origins motives are remained an enigma even to her fellow Vanadis but Sasha is the first Vanadis to notice her eerie and secret schemes which ended up in failure when Valentina want to meet Tigre before his departure to Asvarre. Unlike most of Vanadis who ready to fight for Zhcted, Valentina has no interest upon Zhcted's national security as she would use deception to achieve her goal: to be the Queen of Zhcted. She is also seemly willing to kill anyone who know her secret actions with exception of certain person such as Tigre to achieve her goal. Olga Tamm Vanadis of Brest, Olga is the youngest Vanadis among the seven. Despite her position as the Vanadis, Olga often travel around the world since she is not prepared to rule Brest, earned her another nickname, the Wandering Vanadis. Even with her cautious yet meek personality, Olga is a courageous girl who will do whatever she could to protect her friends from possible danger. Since civil war in Asvarre, Olga also harbored a romantic feeling towards Tigre due to his benevolent and altruistic personality. She is the first Vanadis to make a marriage proposal to Tigre. Figneria Alshavin Zhcted Limalisha Elen's loyal subordinate and bodyguard, Lim is very protective towards to Elen and would protect her even if it cost her life to do so. Rurick One of the generals under Elen, Rurick was formerly skeptic upon Tigre's appearance as the Prisoner of War of Elen as Elen rarely bring any enemy as the "prisoner of war" (Elen usually take no prisoners until Tigre appear in her picture). Being among those who giving the hard time on Tigre during the archery practice, Rurick is also among those witnessed Tigre's archery skills as he shoot the arrow to the assassin leg in one perfect shot. As a part of his admiration, Rurick shaved his hair and begin his loyalty towards Tigre. Viktor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted Current monarch head of Zhcted. He start paying attention to Tigre even since many report comes about his Marksmanship as archer. Even Tigre is a P.O.W. (Prisoner of War) of Leitmeritz, King Victor often trusts Tigre to handle some Special Operations tasks which require his marksman skills. King Victor deeply respects Tigre and treats him not as Prisoner of War, but instead as a Royal Guest from Brune due to his ability as a superior general and genius marksmanship. Naum The veteran general and advisor to Liza. Naum is also among of few Liza would ever listen to. As her moral guidance, Naum often concerns over Liza decision and often give her reasonable advice even though Liza herself is too stubborn to listen to his advice. He is also among of few Lebus ministers ever recognized Tigre's astonishing archery skill. Brune Urs Vorn Tigre's late father and the owner of the Vorn Estate in Alsace. His name was also used by his son while meeting with Mila during his infiltration of Olmutz Castle. Mashas Rodant The Earl of Aude and Tigre's friend and ally, at 55 years old, he's a father figure to him after Urz's passing, and tries to help Tigre in any way he can. Marthus was Urz best friend, hence he is a long time friend and mentor to Tigre. As the mentor and father figure of the young Earl Vorn, Marthus teaches Tigre everything he knows to make him a good ruler in Alsace. After the Brune Civil War, Marthus becomes a counselor in the Royal Court, while often getting in arguments with Badowin. Hughes Augre Viscount of Territoire and one of Mashas and Urz's old acquaintance, whom Tigre met when he was just a boy. He becomes Tigre's prominent ally in supplying troops, as well as Tigre's war against Ganelon and Thenardier after he defeats a large group of bandits that plagued his territory. Gerard Augre Son of Hugues Argue, Gerard is also one of Tigre's trusted general in the Silver Meteor Army. As the army's prominent general, Gerard was it's tacticians and handle handles the army logistics, effectively distributing food, money and weapons in the times of need. Unlike his friendly father however, Gerard is a rather sarcastic person and often gets in arguments with Rurick and even questioned Tigre's leadership, even if Hughes would punish him severely King Faron The former head monarch of Brune, Faron was a benevolent king in Brune and cares about his people. However, the "death" of Regin (as Prince Regnas at the time) gave the old king a harsher blow and he would no longer involved himself in Brune politics, without having both Thenardier and Ganelon's power in check. This has trigger the Brune Civil War in his own kingdom, with Thenardier and Ganelon declared themselves as the temporary ruler with the king as the puppet ruler of the kingdom. In the aftermath of civil war, Faron was happy that Regin is still alive and rewarded Tigre as the Hero of Brune before his passing. Queen Nina Nina is the late queen of Brune and Regin's late mother. Regin Loire Bastien do Charles The princess of Brune who took the identity as '''Prince Regnas' to ease the royalty burden since the Brune Crown has been a Patriarch rule for generations. Faking her death during the war with Zhcted, Regnas would take refuges away from Brune as the Brune Civil War worsened. She later forged her alliance with Tigre and the Vanadis to reclaimed the Brune Crown and ended the Civil War. In the aftermath of Tigre's victory over Thenardier, Regin is enthroned as the Queen of Brune and begins a truce with Zhcted. Pierre Badowin Prime minister of Brune who is also Marthus's old friend. It is also seemed that only Badowin knows the true meaning of the title Knight of the Moonlight that was given to Tigre by the dying King Faron. Roland Known as the Dark Hero of Brune, Roland the Dark Knight's loyalty and chivalry is second to none. As the top general of Brune, Roland would vow protect the great country from any invaders even if his life is on the line. Thanks to his sword, Roland won every major battles without even breaking a sweat and even the Vanadis such as Elen have struggled against his own strength. Although his undying loyalty is admirable, Roland remain questioning his own loyalty since the corruption has been widespread across Brune. He later he meet his downfall after confronting Ganelon and executed by being stung to death by bees. Oliver Roland's second in command of the Navarre Knights. Unlike his honorable leader, Oliver is more narrow-minded as he saw the negotiations with the Silver Meteor Army as merely a business instead of creating bonds. After the Civil War, he becomes the leader of the Navarre Knights, and swears his allegiance towards Queen Regin. Alsace A peaceful town in Brune where Tigre grew up and governed. It is one of many reason Tigre live to fight for since he view everyone as his own family after his father pass away. Since the it's infamous invasion from Zion Forces, Alsace is temporary under Leitmeritz's annexation until Tigre's final confrontation with Thenardier. Titta (To be added....) Bertran Alsace resident and an old friend of Urz, Bertrand is Tigre's loyal friend and servant who promised Tigre's late father to take care of him. Unlike Tigre, Bertrand feels uneasy around Elen, though it is mainly out of consideration for Titta. During the Vorn-Thenardier Campaign and in a confrontation with Thenardier, Bertrand sacrificed himself to save Tigre's life when he was at Steid's mercy. Before his death, Bertrand remarked that he is grateful to served both masters His death was soon avenged after Tigre slew Thenardier and ended the Brune Civil War. Asvarre (To be added....) Sachstein (To be added...) Antagonist Felix Aaron Thenardier One of Crown Prince of Brune, Thenardier often thinks the strong would help Brune from any invading kingdoms. Prided with the military powerhouse of Brune and one of the King Faron's relative, Thenardier abused his power that caused people to suffered. Other than that, Thenardier is also a merciless yet effective general who take no prisoners, even if the enemy troops surrenders. Since the death of his son, Thenardier has begrudging against his son's killer as he vows to kill Tigre and his allies by any means necessary . Despite all of his cruelty and stern discipline, Thenardier is actually a knight of honor who fights to defend the country he loved. He is also seemed to be the loving family man who stop nothing to protect his family from all cost. The only person that reflected his last piece of his benevolence is none other than his kin. Zion Thenardier The eldest son of Duke Thenardier and the heir of the Thenardier, Zion is an arrogant aristocrat who enjoys pleasure over duty. Like other Brune nobility, who looked down archers, Zion despised archers as he deemed them as low as slaves, while he is also a coward who uses trump cards for his advantages. His death during his failed invasion has also stripped Thenardier's only part of his humane side, while wage war against Tigre and his allies for vengeance. Steid ---Coming Soon!--- Drekavac The fortuneteller under the Thenardier Family who keep dragons as the family's prime weapons. Old yet cunning man, Drekavac is the only person who dares to disrespectfully speak with Thenardier. A shady person he was, Drekavac seemed to have a certain knowledge about Tigre's Vorn Black Bow. Since the fall of the Thenardier Family and the end of the Brune Civil War, Drekavac went into hiding Vodyanoy A young man working for Drekavac. Behind his human form, he is frog demon that was believed to only exist in fairy tales. This frog demon has an interest in Tigre and his Bow, hence the reason why he tried to kidnap him. Although he was defeated by Tigre and Mila, he simply regenerated to report the situation to Drekavac. Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon One of Crown Prince of Brune, Ganelon is a notorious figure for his cunning and malevolent nature. While rivaled to Thenardier, Ganelon is also another Brune's influential ministers and one of the King Faron's relative, due to his marriage. Like Thenardier, Ganelon abused his power that caused people to suffered. As ambitious and greedy he was, Ganelon would use most of his wealth and power to manipulate his subjects for his own benefits. His reputation was so bad that he even deemed the suffering of his people as his sadistic entertainment. Ganelon would also not tolerate defiance nor failure, which he found them as troublesome. Unlike Thenardier, who abused his power for Brune's prosperity and strength, Ganelon took no interest about the king throne as he viewed the king as mere puppet for his ambitions, and he would not hesitate to eliminate anyone who stand in his way for power. While things doesn't favored him, Ganelon would do whatever it takes to recuperate his plan even as low as committing atrocities, such as murder or ordering the burning of his own city to fake his death. Charon Anquetil Greast ---Coming Soon!--- Torbalan The Shape Shifting Demon, Torbalan is a ruthless yet sly demon who was acquainted with Drekavac. Thanks to his cunning and ability, Torbalan can disguise as anything without, one notably as Leicester under Prince Eliot. Believed to have a grudge against the Vanadis, this shape shifting devil would use whatever opportunity he has to witness the destruction of humanity by allies with some of the notorious figure of the land, who has their deal with him. Baba Yaga Trivia *Out of all characters, Torbalan and Drekavac are the only non-human beings appears in the character of the series. *Among the antagonist, Ganelon and Greast are among the long standing recurring villains. Category:Characters